


Working Things Out... Maybe

by Fairhaven74



Series: Done! [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Mild Language, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: Tony and his husband have a discussion... um... maybe more like a shouting match.





	Working Things Out... Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This one is perhaps a bit harsher than my normal stories. I marked it Mature for language.

Tony pulled up to the house. He hated this house, not because he didn’t live there but because of what the house represented; pain and loss. Putting his car into park and shutting it off, he took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. He could do this; he had to do this. He opened his car door and made his way up the front path to the door. Knocking was stupid; he had a key. He opened the door and called out as he entered, “Lee?”

“In the kitchen, Anthony.”

Shit, not a good way to start their conversation; Lee only called him Anthony when he was pissed.

“Hey,” Tony said as he entered the kitchen to find Lee sitting at the small table.

“What did you want to talk about?” Lee said.

“No, hey, babe, I missed you?” Tony joked.

“You wanted to talk, so talk.”

“Fine. Did I ever tell you that I donated to a sperm bank when I was in college?”

“Yes, you said you needed the money.”

“Yeah, I did. The funny thing is, the sperm bank forgot to get my signature on a release form.”

“What? You got a bunch of kids out there that now you are responsible for?” Lee said smirking at Tony.

“No, just one kid. A three-week old baby named Christian DiNozzo.”

“You’re not keeping the kid.”

“I am,” Tony said narrowing his eyes at Lee.

“What the fuck, Anthony? Why not just sign the paper and hand him back to the parents who wanted him,” Lee shouted at Tony.

“Because they didn’t want him, you asshole,” Tony yelled back.

“That doesn’t mean you needed to keep him,” Lee screamed.

“Because I know what it feels like to be unwanted, Lee. I would never do that to a kid, least of all mine.”

“So what the hell do you want from me?”

“I want us,” Tony said softening his voice and slowly approaching his husband.

“I told you when we got together, no kids.”

“I know, Lee. I also know why you said that. Lee, I’m not going anywhere. Please, hear me out?” Tony pleaded.

“No, I don’t want kids, Anthony.”

“Dammit, Lee. Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn?”

“I don’t want kids, Anthony.”

“Fuck what you want, Lee. I have spent sixteen years of my life giving you want you wanted. I’ve put up with the lies and the cheating. I didn’t force you to move from this horrible house, that I hate because you love it. I’ve followed you everywhere and done everything you asked; why can’t you do this one thing for me?”

“Don’t act so sanctimonious, Anthony. I know all about all the women you fucked. I wasn’t the only one cheating,” Lee bellowed.

“You’re right, I’ve screwed up, Lee. I’m asking now to try and fix our marriage. I want a real marriage, not this open bullshit we have participated in for the last fifteen years. I want a home that is our, not yours or mine. I want to share a bed every night and rake leaves on the weekend. I want to fight about what color to paint our bedroom and watch you and our son build a treehouse. I want to grow-up, Lee. I want to take responsibility for our actions and work past them. Will you try for me?”

“He’s not our son, he’s your son, Anthony.”

“I want him to be ours. I want you to adopt him, please, Lee,” Tony begged again.

“Why?”

“Because I love you. Because I want what we promised each other when you slipped this ring on my finger, fifteen years ago, babe,” Tony said holding his left hand up. His wedding ring glinted in the light.

“It won’t work, Anthony,” Lee said shaking his head.

“What won’t work, Lee? Our marriage? Having a kid together? Moving in together?”

“All of it,” Lee bellowed. “Our marriage works because we don’t live together. We only come together when we need something. We have separate live, Anthony.”

“Fuck!” Tony yelled in frustration. “You think that I only come to you when I’m between women?”

“I believe that you only come to me when you need a hard fuck or need to fuck hard.”

“Why the hell did we get married if that is all you think this is?”

Lee didn’t answer.

“I married you because I love you, you idiot,” Tony shouted. He spun on his heels and headed towards the front door, “If you want a divorce, you’ll have to ask me for one. I made a promise that I wouldn’t let you go unless you found love with someone else, and I plan on keeping my promise.”

“I doubt that Anthony. If it hadn’t been me who picked you up in that bar, it would have been some other man to play daddy for you,” Lee sneered.

Tony stopped, he turned around and stalked back towards his husband, “Fuck you. I don’t have a daddy complex. I’m in love with you, even if I don’t like you very much right now. I’m leaving. You want to have a civil conversation about our future, you know where I live. You want to yell some more, fuck off,” Tony said in a low, dangerous voice. Tony was shaking; his body was radiating anger as he stared at Lee. Tony had never wanted to hit his husband, but right then it was the only thing on his mind. Stepping back he clenched his fists and walked back towards the door. He left the house, shutting the door never taking his eyes off of Lee.

“Fuck!” Lee shouted as he threw the glass of liquor he was drinking across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone guess who Lee is? I think there will be two more stories in this series. One will be a prequel and the other will be what changes Tony decides he wants in his life. Please don't hate Lee too much, Tony isn't perfect in this fic either.


End file.
